Google It!
by MissMandaDiesel
Summary: Inspired by Max Bucks comment on how he googled his name.  One pic of what you get when you google Alex Shelley's name.  What would happen if Alex Shelley Googled his own name.


Disclaimer: Total work of fiction I own nothing, hell I don't even think that even knows about it.

* * *

"So you are meaning to tell me that you haven't once googled your name," Max Buck asked a still amused Alex Shelley following another taping on the Spin Cycle. Alex chuckled still wiping away his tears, from obviously laughing just a little bit too hard and for way too long. "You know Alex you can stop laughing now… its not all that funny. Besides you find some really interesting things out there."

Alex nodded still laughing and shaking his head, becoming even more amused by the conversation he was actually having with Max. "Max… Haha .. I don't need to google my name to know what people think about it… haha … Besides googling yourself is very loserish… and I am far from being a loser."

The elder Buck just chuckled and shook his head, walking away from Alex, "Alex you don't only get to see what people think about you. I mean you google your name and you will be very very shocked by what you might get."

"What's that…" Alex tried to call out but Max had already disappeared down the hallway and out the door, a devious knowing smile on his lips for Max Buck had already googled Alex Shelley's name. Alex arched a very confused eyebrow and shook his head, his amusement gone and know very very intrigued by what Max was getting at. Shaking his head again he walked away making his way to the exit, "Max Buck is a strange kid… I shouldn't be too concerned about what he does and thinks… "

* * *

**One Sleepless Night Later…**

Alex sat there, staring at the computer screen on his MSN homepage, looking at the computer confused. Not really sure about what exactly he was doing with the computer on, on his lap. Its not like anyone was on MySpace, he's seen almost every remotely interesting video on YouTube, and he didn't have a twitter or a FaceBook. Essentially there was no reason at all for him to even be near a computer at the moment, but in the back of his head all he could hear was Max Bucks voice, _"I mean you google your name…."_

"And you will be very very shocked by what you might get," Alex completed as he typed in the address bar "" and hit enter taking him to the site. He blinked at the little cursor and bit his lip and shook his head closing the laptop quickly and moving it off to the side and laid back down on the bed hands over his face and growling. "Damn it Max! Get out of my head I won't do it I won't google my own name!"

Rolling over to sleep once more, seemed like the best idea for him to do, but sleep wouldn't come. Each time Alex even attempted to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep, dreams of Max Buck teasing him with the thought of even googling his name came into the forefront. Shooting up in bed once more, this time growling he grabbed his laptop back into his lap and went back to google and this time actually typed his name out and hit search.

Alex scanned the screen and didn't see anything too out of the ordinary which consisted of: a wiki page, an Alex Shelley fan page, his profile on the TNA website a couple of pictures of him with Chris Sabin… Although….

Something underneath the photos with Chris and himself there was something that caught his eye. Raising his eyebrow he couldn't help but read softly to himself, "Important Sexual Wellness for you?" Alex blinked a couple of times as he hit refresh on the browser screen believe that he might have been seeing thing. One time, same results, a second time again the same, a third time same thing again. Alex looked around the room and read the site description as he read it he realized what the description was of … Alex blink and looked over at his cell phone considering texting Chris about this, but he shrugged that idea off, this was something better left for the morning. Laying back down on the bed looking at the ceiling, following the fan rotation, "I kinda would like to know when I endorsed a vibrator…or I should really read what I am signing more often"

Closing his eyes, a smile plastered on his face, chuckling softly as one thought entered his mind. "I wonder how many women actually bought that thing because it has my name invovled in it."


End file.
